prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC14
is the 14th episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and the 500th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Masuko Miyo had reported about new cases of the international Pretty Cures being captured by Phantom again, in Australia and Europe. The three Cures, Ribbon and Blue were watching the program from the television, while talking about the last encounter of Phantom, the fight between him, Cure Lovely and Cure Fortune in the Pikari Shrine outside the city, becoming concerned. Megumi would have wanted to make them feel better, but she remembered what happened between her and Blue, got embarrassed, and kept quiet. Seiji called the girls, via the Cure Line, to help with her sister Mao's class collecting clams tomorrow. The next day, the three girls arrived early to help get the children organized before the bus would have arrived. However, Mao said that one of her classmates, a boy called Takuma hasn't arrived. The girls wondered where he is, but then Takuma arrived wearing a somewhat super hero costume, calling himself Kamen Takuma. The girls played along with him, getting Takuma really into his character. After a while, they left to the beach. When they arrived at the shore, everyone started collecting clams in the sand. Megumi and Yuko praised Takuma in his efforts of collecting clams which got him more motivated. Mao felt that Takuma was just being a fool however Seiji explained that Takuma is just being helpful to everyone. Meanwhile Oresky and the other two generals were nearby and he volunteered himself to create trouble at the beach. Later, Mao asked Takuma to help a fellow student, Eri in getting some clams which he agreed to. Megumi want to help him, but Yuko advised her to be more aware of their feelings. Megumi started thinking of Blue hugging her which made her worry again. Suddenly Oresky arrived, making the children nervous. Takuma tried to protect the girls, but Oresky made a Saiark from him, Mao and Eri. The girls transformed and started battling the Choiark. After dealing with the Choiark, they battled the Saiark. Cure Lovely used Cherry Flamenco's sub attack Rosa Tormento to blind the Saiark as Cure Honey used Super Sonic Sparkle. Cure Lovely then used Fire Festival to force open the Saiark's clam shell head and Cure Honey finished it with Sparkling Baton Attack. After rescuing the children, the Pretty Cures praised Takuma for being a hero and the flew off. Mao and Eri also thanked him for trying to protect them which make him more motivated. The girls transformed back and Ribbon got two new PreCards for their efforts. After that, everyone sat down to have cooked clams for lunch. Major events *The Cures celebrates the 500th episode of the Pretty Cure series. *Phantom defeats and captures eight International Pretty Cures. *Cure Lovely performs two new attacks in her Cherry Flamenco form, Rosa Tormenta and Fire Festival. *Cure Honey also performs two new attacks, Crystal Song and Super Sonic Sparkle. *One of the PreCards includes Cure Honey's Coconuts Samba form change card. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Cure Fortune (Opening only) Mascots *Ribbon Villains *Oresky *Namakeruda *Hosshiwa *Phantom *Choiarks *Saiarks Secondary Characters *Sagara Mao *Sagara Seiji *Masuko Miyo *Hiro Takuma *London Pretty Cure *Sydney Pretty Cure *Moscow Pretty Cure *Twin Rome Pretty Cures Trivia *The hero's mask looks similar to Riderman from Kamen Rider V3. *The Happiness Charge Cures say the 10th Anniversary Congratulatory Message this week due to this episode being the 500th episode. *In one scene, Cure Honey is seen with a LovePreBrace when she shouldn't. *In Sydney's Pretty Cure mirror, you can see the crystal instead of the black reflection but when Miyo shows it, the color is corrected. *Rome's Pretty Cures are only Cures who are twins. Gallery 500thEpisodeIntro.jpg|The Happiness Charge Pretty Cures celebrated the 500th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise. Cure London Defeated.jpg|London's Pretty Cure is defeated. Twin Cures Captured.jpg|Rome's twin Pretty Cures are captured. 2014-05-04 13-01-07 Скриншот экрана.png|Moscow's Pretty Cure is captured. Curersydney.jpg|Sydney's Pretty Cure is captured. HCPC14Saiark.png|This episode's Saiark HCPC14 Cherry Form And Team.png|Cure Lovely and Her Team. HCPC13 PreChan Mirror Beach Stage.png|prechan mirrors in the beach. Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!